The Girls Return
by Elisabeth07
Summary: Two years later, the Bensons have moved back to Georgia and the Malloys are back in town. This is a series of the new adventures the Hatfords and Malloys have together. Enjoy!
1. Character List

The Girls Return

***Note: I changed a few details from the story, or more like added them because it didn't say in the series. And Eddie and Jake have greenish brown eyes because I do.

Characters:

The Malloys:

Coach George Malloy- Father

Jean Malloy- Mother

Eddie (Edith Anne)- Ninth grade, 14 years old, June 30, blonde hair, greenish brown eyes, 5'8", skinny

Beth (Bethany Sue)- Eighth grade, 13 years old, August 17, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'2", average weight

Caroline (Caroline Lenore)- Seventh grade, 11 years old, January 7, brown hair, brown eyes, 4'9", average weight

The Hatfords:

Tom Hatford- Father

Ellen Hatford- Mother

Jake (Jacob Nicholas)- Ninth grade, 14 years old, June 27, blonde hair, greenish brown eyes, 5'10", skinny, identical twin of Josh besides eye color and height,

Josh (Joshua Steven)- Ninth grade, 14 years old, July 27, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'6", skinny, identical twin of Jake besides eye color and height

Wally (Wallace Harold)- Seventh grade, 12 years old, January 6, brown hair, blue eyes, 5'3", average weight

Peter (Peter Gregory)- Fifth grade, 10 years old, March 21, brown hair, blue eyes, 4'5", average weight

******By the way, I'm gonna mostly write about Eddie and Jake cause they're my favorite couple.

******The Malloys move back during summer


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eddie, Beth, and Caroline Malloy talked happily as they drove back to their old home in Buckman. They had lived in Ohio for two years. Mr. Benson has called Coach Malloy to tell him that the Bensons were moving back to Georgia and wanted to know if Coach Malloy wanted to take over his job and move back to their house. Three weeks later they were driving back to the small town they had missed so much.

All three sisters had changed over the past 2 years.

Caroline, the youngest, was now 12 years old. Her long brown hair was nearly to her waist. She had fair skin with rosy cheeks and brown eyes. She was still short but she had grown a little. She was still very dramatic and wished to be an actress.

Beth was now 13. Her blonde hair was not quite to her shoulders and she had a fair complexion with blue eyes. She is still average height.

Eddie, 14 years old, had dirty blonde hair that reached to her shoulder blades. She had big, sparkling greenish brown eyes and thick dark eye lashes. She had grown more beautiful by the year. She was still tall and skinny but strong. She was still very much a tomboy and would wear a baseball cap at all times but she would dress up a little more. She also still played baseball, but she also played basketball, soccer, football, and ran track.

"So Beth, I'll bet you're excited to see Josh after all this time?" teased Eddie.

Beth blushed but then said, "What about you Eddie? Do you like Jake? He is the sporty type, after all."

Eddie blushed even darker and smiled out the window.

"I wonder how the guys have changed?" said Caroline. "A lot can happen in two years."

"But we have been keeping in touch with them," said Beth.

"Good point," said Caroline. "I'm so excited!"

"Well, we're here!" said Eddie.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hatford Boys had changed too.

Peter was now 10 years old. He was now learning how to cook and still loved to eat. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was still rather small for his age.

Wally was 13 and had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a little stocky but he had thinned out some. He still enjoyed studying things.

Josh was 14 and had light blonde hair that had gotten longer and bright blue eyes. He still was very into art and was the best artist in school.

Jake was also 14 and had dirty blonde hair and greenish brown eyes. He had gotten taller and was still skinny. He still played baseball but also played basketball, soccer, football, and track.

"They're here!" Peter's cry echoed through the house.

Jake and Wally thundered down the stairs and Josh rose from the couch where he had been drawing. Peter had been watching out the window for the last half hour.

Jake now always wore Nike or Adidas t-shirts, gym shorts, Nike socks, and Vans. He was never seen with out either a Nike cap or baseball cap from his team (only if he was playing a sport that didn't allow it).

Josh would wear plain T-shirts, Dickies shorts, and Converse.

Wally would wear plain t-shirts, Dickies shorts, and Converse.

Peter also would wear plain T-shirts, Dickies shorts, and Converse.

The Malloy girls got out of the car to say hi to the boys they had missed, though they would never admit it.

Eddie would either wear cutoff T-shirts with bright sports bras underneath, or a little nicer tank top or shirt. She almost always wore short shorts if the weather. She also would wear Nike socks and Vans, or Rainbow flip flops. She would also wear her long wavy blonde hair down, in ponytail, or a ponytail. No matter what hairstyle, she always wore a Nike baseball cap or a cap from her team (she only didn't wear it when she was playing a sport that didn't permit it such as basketball or soccer). She would also wear a little makeup that went well with her tan skin and mascara to frame her big greenish brown eyes.

Beth would usually wear a nice flowery top or a camisole with a sweater over. She almost always wore colorful capris or shorts that went to her knees that matched her top. She would also wear either Keds, flats, or Rainbows. Her light blonde hair was usually down held back by a clip or headband. She wore more makeup than Eddie but not too much.

Caroline would either wear a nice flowery top, a camisole with a sweater, or a sundress. She would also wear either capris or shorts that went to her knees. She mostly wore Keds, Toms, flats, or Rainbow sandals. She wore her long straight brown hair in a half ponytail or in a braid. She wore about the same amount of makeup as Beth, not to much but more than Eddie.

"Wow," thought Jake. "Eddie is gorgeous."

"Jake is kinda cute now," thought Eddie.

"Well I can't believe you're back after two years," said Josh breaking the awkward silence with Eddie and Jake staring at each other.

"It's good to be back!" Beth said happily.

"Did you miss me Wally?" Caroline asked dramatically.

"Yeah, like I missed a dentist appointment," said Wally sarcastically, though he had actually missed them.

"I missed you," said Peter, smiling angelically.

"We missed you too Peter. I didn't have anyone to help me with my cookies," said Beth.

"We need to go unpack," said Eddie. "We'll come over once we're done."

With that, the girls lugged their huge suit cases into the big old house that they had missed so much.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls unloaded the van and lugged their suitcases up to their rooms.

They unpacked all of their clothes and put their bedding and curtains and other furniture in the right places.

They all went downstairs to get a late lunch.

"I really don't want to make a meal right now," said Mrs. Malloy.

Then Eddie's phone started to ring and she saw that it was Jake.

"Hey Jake," said Eddie.

"Hi Eddie. My mom said to call you to invite you and your family to a barbecue. And she said to tell your mom that she didn't need to bring anything," said Jake.

"Ok let me ask them," she said putting the phone down.

"Mom, the Hatfords are inviting us to a barbecue and we don't need to bring anything," Eddie told her.

"Oh my goodness, that would be wonderful! Tell Jake we'll be over in 15 minutes," said Mrs. Malloy.

Eddie picked up the phone and said, "Sounds good Jake. We will be over in a little bit."

Then they freshened up and walked across the bridge to the Hatford house.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eddie knocked on the door with her family behind her.

"Hello! Welcome back!" Mrs. Hatford said happily.

"Ellen you don't know how much I appreciate this," said Mrs. Malloy.

"Jean, believe me. I had a feeling you wouldn't feel up to cooking much. Besides it will give us a chance to catch up," said Mrs. Hatford.

Mrs. Malloy went to help Mrs. Hatford in the kitchen and Mr. Malloy and Mr. Hatford started to talk about work and sports as they grilled outside.

The girls followed the boys outside to the backyard.

"You got a trampoline!" Eddie said. "Now I'm jealous."

They all got on the trampoline and started jumping. Eddie and Jake could do flips. They played Crack the Egg (someone is in the middle wrapped up in a ball while the others try and bounce them open) until they were hot and sweaty.

"The food is ready!" Mrs. Hatford called.

They all gathered around the table outside and sat down. Jake sat next to Eddie, Josh next to Beth, and Wally next to Caroline. The plates started to be passed around and everyone took hamburgers, corn, potatoes, and watermelon.

After everyone had gotten their food and started eating, the parents had an announcement.

"What would you kids say to a vacation?" said Mr. Hatford.

The kids all stopped eating, mouths hanging open.

"Really? Where?" Beth asked.

"For how long?" Wally asked.

"We are going to...Monte Carlo!" said the parents together. "For 4 weeks!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Josh.

"Seriously?!" Eddie gasped.

"This is the biggest moment of my life! It's where all the royalty go! Monte Carlo is the most wonderful, extravagant, exciting place on the planet!" Caroline said dramatically jumping up and down.

"Well I'm glad your all so excited. We leave in 8 days," said Mr. Hatford.

They spent the rest of dinner talking excitedly about their trip.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Malloys spent the next week in chaos moving back in and at the time packing for their trip with the Hatfords to Monte Carlo.

They all went to bed early the night before.

"Girls, time to get up," said Mr. Malloy, poking his head in each room.

"2:30 in the morning is too early. It's still dark out," grumbled Eddie as the girls lugged their heavy suitcases into the trunk of their SUV.

The Malloys walked across the river to the Hatfords. While the parents talked about the best route to the airport, the girls sat across from the boys on the porch.

Eddie and Jake both had a grumpy look in their eye, Beth was leaning on Eddie's shoulder, Caroline and Josh sat with their head in their hands, Wally was sitting with his head drooping, and Peter was asleep huddled against Wally.

"I wish we didn't have to get up this early," said Josh.

"I just want to get to Monte Carlo," said Caroline.

"Come one girls. Time to go," said Mr. Malloy. "We'll just follow behind your car Tom."

Each family got in their own car and started toward the airport. They at 3:15 because it was a two hour drive to Yeager Airport in Charleston. That would allow plenty of time to go through security and get their boarding pass.

Eddie pulled out her iPhone and started listening to music. Beth buried her nose in her book "The Lightning Thief" but soon fell asleep. Caroline was playing a game on her iPhone.

After a while, Caroline poked her oldest sister and asked, "Eddie what are you looking forward to most?"

Eddie took out her headphones and yawned.

"I want to swim at the beach and the pool. And I want to work out at the gym to stay in shape," said Eddie.

"You and your sports. I can't wait to soak up all the sun at the beach," said Beth rubbing her eyes after just waking up.

"You need it," said Eddie, teasing her fair skinned sister. Eddie herself was very tan and Caroline was fairly tan.

Beth stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"I can't wait to go out to dinner somewhere and dress up and maybe meet someone famous," said Caroline excitedly.

Just then they pulled into a parking spot next to the Hatfords at the airport. The girls got out and unloaded their suitcases from the car. Then they met up with the boys and started towards the United Airlines Terminal.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They went through security and checked their big suitcases. Then they found their gate. Each kid had brought a long a backpack to hold the stuff they would want with them at all times.

None of them were dressed fancy. Eddie was wearing Adidas sweats, a grey Nike t-shirt, and black Vans with her wavy blonde hair in a single braid under her Nike cap. Beth was wearing green capri length Abercrombie sweats, a striped tank top under a green crop top, and green Keds and her short straight blonde hair was down. Caroline was wearing hot pink Juicy Couture sweats a white and silver t-shirt, and pink Keds with her long straight brown hair in a loose ponytail.

Jake was wearing black Nike sweats, a a blue Nike t-shirt, blue Vans, with his messy blonde hair under a black Nike cap. Josh was wearing grey sweats, a white t-shirt, and black Converse. Wally was wearing navy blue sweats, a grey t-shirt, and navy Converse and his brown hair was combed. Peter was wearing dark green sweats, a black and white t-shirt, and green Converse.

"Mom, can we go get food?" Jake asked.

"I suppose. Stay together," said Mrs. Hatford handing them money.

Mrs. Malloy also handed Eddie some money.

The group of seven kids wandered around looking for somewhere to get food.

"Hey, there's a Starbucks. Let's stop there," suggested Beth.

They walked into the Starbucks and decided on what to order. They all decided on hot chocolate and a snack for breakfast. Jake got a bagel and banana, Eddie a yogurt parfait and banana, Josh an apple muffin, Beth a cinnamon roll, Wally a cherry danish, Caroline a chocolate muffin, and Peter a donut.

"Hey there's a seat," said Wally pointing to a big table. "Why don't we sit down and finish our food?"

They sat down and drank their hot chocolate and ate their breakfast. Then they headed back to the terminal.

"Flight 378 to Dulles International Airport is now boarding," called the voice over the loudspeaker.

They got in line and boarded the plane. Their were 3 seats on each side of the plane. Eddie found her seat in the middle and put her Nike backpack under her. Jake was to her left in the aisle seat. In the row across the plane was Mr. Hatford in the aisle, with Mr. Malloy next to him. In front of them were Mrs. Hatford in the window seat and Mrs. Malloy in the middle. In front of Jake and Eddie, sat Josh at the window and Beth in the middle. In front of them were Wally in the aisle, Caroline in the middle, and Peter in the window.

It was a 2 flight to Dulles.

"So Jake, you want to work out in the gym at our hotel so we can stay in shape?" Eddie asked him.

"That sounds good. I can't wait till we get there but that'll be a while yet," said Jake.

They played cards till they landed at Dulles. As soon as they landed, they rushed to their next flight, Flight 5114 headed to Nice, France, a 10 and a half hour flight.

"I can't believe it! We'll be out of the country in little bit!" Caroline said eagerly.

They boarded a huge bubble top 777 plane. In this plane, their were three rows of seats. Eddie and Jake sat next to each other again, with Wally, Caroline, and Peter in front of them, and Mr. and Mrs. Hatford behind them. In the middle row of the plane across from them, sat Josh and Beth, and in front of Josh and Beth sat Mr. and Mrs. Malloy.

As it was a very long flight, they all fell asleep through it. Eddie fell asleep leaning against Jake's shoulder.

He looked down at the pretty, athletic, blonde asleep leaning on him.

"Well, this certainly is a change. Though I'm not sure I mind it," he thought smiling to himself. "She sure is pretty."

With that final good thought, he folded his fingers around Eddie's hand and fell asleep next to her.

"We will be landing in Nice, France shortly. The current time is 7:05 AM," said the voice over the loudspeaker.

Eddie and Jake woke up and realized they had been holding hands the whole time and blushed shyly at each other.

They came in for landing and got off the plane.

"I am glad we're finally here," said Beth.

They all stretched and then went to the baggage claim. They collected their suitcases and got their rental cars, a white BMW and a silver Lexus.

The girls had piled into the BMW and started toward their hotel. The Hatfords were behind them in their car.

"I am so excited were here!" Caroline said happily.

"Me too," said Beth.

"What about you Eddie?" asked Caroline.

An absent minded Eddie was staring out the window, smiling to herself.

"Hmmm?" mumbled Eddie.

"You know, we looked over and saw you holding hands with Jake," whispered Beth.

"But don't worry. I thought it was so adorable," said Caroline.

"He's just my friend," said Eddie.

"Sure he is Eddie," snickered Caroline.

"Girls, we're here," said Mr. Malloy.

They got out of their car and grabbed their gigantic suitcases. Two young valets took the Hatfords' and Malloys' cars to the garage.

The families walked through the big glass doors together.

"Wow," gasped seven voices at once.


End file.
